ASHITA MO
by Hanazawa Yui Imnida
Summary: 'Kuharap, suatu hari nanti kamu akan mengerti, lagu cinta yang kecil ini. Kemudian, mari kita bertemu lagi.'


**THE LIAR AND HIS LOVER FANFIC.**

'_Kuharap, suatu hari nanti kamu akan mengerti, lagu cinta yang kecil ini. Kemudian, mari kita bertemu lagi.'_

Ogasawara Aki

Koeda Riko

**ASHITA MO**

_This tiny love song~_

_._

Dia berdiri di depanku, menatapku dengan matanya yang teduh. Tersenyum. Entah mengapa hari ini dia sering sekali tersenyum. Apa dia bahagia saat ini? Ku harap begitu.

"Mengapa tidak kita mainkan saja lagumu itu? Aku ingin mendengar permainan bass mu", ia berucap riang, seperti sesuatu yang buruk tak pernah hinggap di hatinya. Koeda Riko, nama gadis itu. Gadis 15 tahun yang baru kukenal beberapa waktu lalu. Gadis yang pernah berjanji akan melindungiku saat dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku. Luar biasa, aku bisa bertemu dengannya.

Riko menyerahkan StingRay—bass milikku yang beberapa hari yang lalu dia curi. Lucu sekali. Riko keluar dari rumahku dengan memeluk bass kesayanganku itu dan berlari kencang sekali hingga sulit aku kejar. Benar-benar tidak bisa aku kejar.

"Ambillah," dia menyodorkan StingRay tepat di depan dadaku, memaksaku menerimanya. Baiklah, ini memang milikku.

Riko berbalik, memunggungiku.

'_Dia hanya tak tahu bagaimana caranya mencegahmu agar tidak pergi.'_

Aku ingat kata-kata Shun kemarin, alasan Riko _mencuri _StingRay. Haha, gadis itu.

"Ogasawara-san, apakah lagumu adalah cerminan dirimu?", Riko bertanya, menatapku hangat. Dia memeluk gitarnya, bersiap memainkan lagu.

Aku menahan napas, terus menatapnya. Rasa-rasanya aku akan merindukan rambut jamurnya. Suara merdunya. Tawanya. Kecerobohannya. Ya, gadis itu ceroboh, selalu lupa menutup resleting tasnya sehingga isi tasnya berhamburan ke jalanan.

"Tidak," jawabku.

'_Gomen ne. Aku harus berbohong lagi.'_

Dia terdiam. Menatapku tajam. Dan tersenyum lagi. Mengapa dia suka sekali tersenyum? Ini membuatku gila.

Ku mainkan bass ku. Memetik senar tebal StingRay satu persatu hingga membentuk satu irama intro. Lagu ini, lagu baruku yang sejatinya aku ciptakan untuk Riko.

Riko tersenyum melihatku. Dia mulai memetik senar gitarnya.

_Ikinari utaidashi tari_

_ikinari kisu o shi tari_

_kimi ni wa takusan_

'_gomen ne' tte iwa naku cha ne_

Suara Riko mengalun lembut menyanyikan lirik lagu itu. Riko menatapku.

Baiklah, memang seharusnya aku mengatakan maaf padamu berkali-kali. Tapi aku tak sanggup melakukannya. Bayangan melihatmu terluka sudah cukup membutakan mataku. Tidak, sekali-kali tidak. Aku tak pantas mendapatkan maaf darimu. Aku lebih suka melihatmu tersenyum seperti ini.

Sejak awal aku memang tidak baik untuknya. Aku memulai kisah ini dari kebohongan. Aku selalu berbohong padanya. Bahkan untuk mengatakan namaku saja, aku tetap berbohong. Aku mengatakan padanya kalau namaku Shinya. Lihatlah, aku benar-benar master kebohongan. Tapi orang itu—gadis itu—Riko, dia mengatakan padaku bahwa aku adalah orang yang jujur. Sigh.

Aku selalu mengekspresikan perasaanku lewat lagu. Termasuk saat itu, aku yang sedang stress setelah mengetahui hubungan Mari dengan Takagi-san di belakangku. Sigh. Aku muak dengan mereka berdua. Saat aku sedang bersenandung di pinggir sungai, Riko tiba-tiba muncul mengejutkanku dengan suaranya yang nyaring. Itulah pertemuan pertama kami.

Kebohonganku terbongkar setelah dua pekan lalu dia melihat peluncuran single terbaru Crude Play—band yang dulu aku naungi. Singkatnya, aku adalah mantan personil Crude Play, dan sampai sekarang akulah yang menulis semua lagu-lagu mereka. Kali ini aku menulis lagu berjudul _'Sayonara no Junbi wa Moudekiteita', _sebuah lagu yang tempo hari aku senandungkan di hari pertemuan pertama aku dan Riko.

Di sanalah Riko menyadari kebohonganku, sampai akhirnya aku jujur, "Benar. Aku adalah Crude Play Aki."

_._

_boku no sonzai ga_

_kimi no hikari ni kage o otoshi te shimau toshite mo_

_kimi no sonzai wa_

_dare ka o terashitsuzuke te i te hoshii n da_

_boku ga i te mo boku ga i naku te mo_

_kimi wa koko de kagayai te_

Riko menyanyikan reffrain lagu ini dengan indah. Sesuai harapanku sebagai penulisnya. Aku tahu lirik lagu ini sebenarnya adalah diriku. Aku yang tak pernah mampu untuk berkata jujur. Menyedihkan.

Riko menatapku lagi. Gadis itu seperti bergumam, mulutnya bergerak-gerak seolah mengatakan sesuatu. Dan aku menangkap apa maksudnya. Dia berkata, 'Kau telah berbohong.'

Aku tak berani menatap matanya, yang dapat kulakukan hanya memainkan bass ini, sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Dia yang selalu tersenyum seolah-olah tidak melihat kebohonganku. Koeda Riko. Aku benar-benar tidak pantas untuknya.

.

'_Jangan ikuti kata-kata Takagi-san. Tolak saja'_

Kata-kata Shun kembali terngiang. Sahabatku itu adalah orang yang paling tahu tentang aku. Di saat orang lain mencemoohku karena keputusanku keluar dari Crude Play, dialah yang menepuk bahuku, menguatkanku dan berkata, "Kau tetap anggota Crude Play, Aki!"

Shun sudah paham betul akan dunia industri musik di Jepang, terutama jika menyangkut nama besar Takagi-san. Crude Play dan Mari, adalah contoh idol yang didebutkan oleh orang itu. Sigh. Aku masih merasa aneh jika harus menyebut namanya.

Masalahnya datang saat orang itu berniat mendebutkan Riko. Meskipun awalnya aku tidak setuju jika orang itu menggunakan Riko untuk bisnisnya, akhirnya aku luluh juga setelah melihat latihan keras Riko. Suara itu. Suara Riko benar-benar indah. Aku harus membuatkan lagu untuknya. Kurasa aku siap bermusik lagi. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa telah hidup kembali.

Tapi.

Mungkin inilah yang disebut karma. Seminggu sebelum Riko debut, foto-fotoku yang sedang berciuman dengan Riko terhampar di atas meja. Brengsek. Wartawan telah mencium keberadaan kami. Kejadian selanjutnya dapat ditebak, Takagi-san menyuruhku memilih. Mempertahankan Riko atau membantu Riko untuk debutnya minggu depan.

Sial.

.

'_Aku tak pernah menyukaimu. Sedikitpun.'_

Kata-kata itulah yang kuucapkan pada akhirnya. Kata-kata sederhana yang nyaris tak sanggup aku ucapkan. Terdengar kejam untuk Riko, tapi bagiku, itu lebih menusuk ketimbang sebilah pedang samurai. Aku, yang baru saja mulai jujur pada dunia, harus kembali pada kebohongan. Aku tidak menyukai Riko. Itulah kebohongan.

_kimi no egao ga_

_boku o kurayami kara tsuredashi te kure ta n da_

_itsuka boku no egao ga_

_kimi no egao to shinkuro suru to ii na_

_kimi to boku ga deae ta kono kiseki_

_kokorokara kansha shi te iru yo_

_itsuka kono uta kimi ni todoku ka na_

_chippoke na ai no uta_

Suatu hari aku ingin dia mengerti, lagu cinta yang kecil ini.

.

.

.

Satu tahun berlalu. Dan masih belum ada tanda-tanda dia akan kembali. Aku akan berbohong jika aku mengatakan aku tidak merindukannya.

"Oi, Riko! 10 menit lagi, oke?", Yui-kun memberiku isyarat. Oke, 10 menit lagi kami akan tampil di panggung acara Festival Japan Matsuri. Aku sedikit gugup melihat banyaknya jumlah penonton. Errr.

"Sou-chan, kau siap?", tanyaku, basa-basi.

Tersenyum untuk mengurangi rasa gugupku, aku meneguk air mineral yang aku rampas dari tangan Sou-chan. "Kau baik-baik saja?", dia bertanya. Aku mengangguk mantab.

Hahh. Aku memang baik-baik saja. Tapi aku sangat merindukannya.

.

_Tomorrow never knows  
Zutto zutto  
Never give up on my dream  
Ima hajikeyou~_

Teriakan riuh penonton mulai bergema, menumbuhkan semangat tersendiri bagiku. Lagu ini, adalah lagu debutku setahun yang lalu. Sebuah lagu ceria yang amat kontras dengan suasana hati waktu itu. Huft, retorika melankolia.

_Demo ne ashita no kotonara_

_Chotto imēji dekiru yo ne_

_Hora sukoshi egao ni nareru yo_

_Kowai mono nante nanihitotsu nai yo_

_Dakara ikouyo  
_

Deg.

Aku seperti melihatnya.

Wajah itu. Senyum itu. Apakah ini nyata?

_Tomorrow never knows_

_Zutto zutto_

_Never give up on my dream_

_Takamaru kodou de yume o tsukande yukou_

_Bokutachi wa_

_Itsuka itsuka_

_Kitto otona ni natte ikunda_

_Dakara ima hajikeyou_

_Issho ni ikou ashita mo_

Aku tersenyum senang.

Sepertinya dia benar-benar pulang.

.

"Ogasawara-san. Selamat datang kembali."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Gomenasai~

Satu lagi fic gagal yang aku buat. Fic screenplays pertama yang (alkhamdulillah) bisa rampung ku tulis. Awalnya aku mau masukin kategori Movies, tapi aku ga nemuin judul film The Liar and His Lover. Sok atuh, buat yang suka sama Takeru-san, bisa dilihat filmnya dengan judul tadi. Original Soundtracknya juga oke punya loh ^^.

Then, review juseyo~


End file.
